


Epilogue: I give you the key to my heart. And you can keep it forever ...

by mariothellama



Series: What the boys did next summer [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love and trust, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Restraints, Watching, consent and boundaries in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Matze and Auba are settling back into everyday life as a couple after their summer adventures. Auba asks Matze to try something new. Matze isn't so sure at first. But then he finds a solution that will make both of their fantasies come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> This is the epilogue to 'What the boys did last summer'. I wrote it in advance of the other planned parts of the series because Auba and Matze had a bad weekend and they badly need some love. And can people please stop trying to injure Matze! Otherwise I'm going to feel guilty about writing him as battered and bruised after a hard season. I didn't mean for anyone to take that as encouragement!
> 
> My dear Blue_Night. Well you should know by now that you shouldn't plant ideas in my head. And since you are writing an AU Alpha Matze, I wanted to give you a real life Matze with a little glint of Alpha in his eyes to keep you company. I do hope that this is conceptualised and written in a way that you find acceptable. It's something that I have been mulling over for a while but may never have actually written until your 'Matze back at home scenario' and Alpha Matze crystallised it in my mind.

Matze and Auba’s relationship was stronger than ever after their magical holiday on the island with Marco and Erik and their equally magical trip to Freiburg to meet Matze’s friends and family. Now they felt like an established couple, but were even more open to trying new things and Matze felt safe and secure enough with Auba that he had very few inhibitions left. Being able to talk with Erik about stuff had helped too.

It was a few weeks into the new season that Auba asked Matze to try something new for the first time. Matze listened carefully, his head on one side, his teeth worrying a pink spot into his lower lip as he concentrated. Auba could respect his answer. Matze wasn’t sure and needed time to think about it. And that was fine. That was how their relationship worked, with understanding, trust and respect.

Three weeks later Auba was sitting on their sofa playing with his phone as Matze came home. Matze had a strange look in his eyes: nervous, excited, a gleam of anticipation even. He sat down beside Auba, handing him a beautiful gift box, black and shiny, wrapped in bright yellow ribbon.

‘That's my answer, Auba. If you still want it that is.’

Auba opened the box, dying of curiosity to see what was inside. What he saw lying there, nestled in gold tissue paper, brought tears to his eyes.

Auba had asked Matze to handcuff him occasionally. When things were bad, when he needed the solidity of Matze to ground him, he needed to be handcuffed, to truly surrender to Matze, to know that only Matze had the key to his restraints, just like he already had the key to his heart. But he could completely understand Matze’s hesitation. This seemed too harsh, too much like punishment, something Matze’s loving and gentle nature had struggled with

So Matze, his wonderful, wonderful Matze, had had these made especially for him. The handcuffs glinted in their wrapping paper, not just from the gleam of the metal but from the dozens of tiny gems that decorated them. Matze knew that Auba loved his bling and the handcuffs were simply beautiful, an ornate and unique piece of jewellery. And there was more. The inside of the cuffs, where they would fit round Auba’s wrists, were heavily padded and lined with the softest possible deep-blue velvet. Auba shivered at the thought of how delicious they would feel nestled against his skin.

‘Do you like them?’

‘Oh yes. They are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.’ And Auba meant that. They not only looked beautiful, but they _were_ beautiful, a reflection of the strength of their relationship and the depth of Matze’s care and concern for him. They showed how much Matze understood him and that he would do everything in his power to give Auba what he needed.

‘Do you want to try them on?’

Auba’s breath hitched, ‘Oh yes.’ He didn’t seem to be capable of saying much more right now, almost overwhelmed with emotion by what Matze had done for him.

Matze carefully took the handcuffs out of their box. He tenderly, almost reverently, took Auba’s wrist in his hand, kissing the sensitive skin on the inner side, before gently closing the handcuff around it. And then he did the same with Auba’s other wrist.

Auba shivered. This was perhaps the most sensuous experience of his life, even though he was still completely clothed and Matze had touched no part of his body apart from his wrists. He concentrated on the feel of the soft velvet of the handcuffs, focusing on how they caressed and enclosed his wrists. This was a memory he wanted to store away for the dark times, a memory to come back to and take strength from.

Auba’s eyes prickled with tears of happiness. Even if this was Matze’s limit, it was still the most precious gift imaginable.

Then Matze looked at him with an expression that Auba had never seen before. ‘Do you want more?’ he asked.

Auba just nodded this time, completely unable to speak due to the lump in his throat.

Matze took his hand and they walked to the bedroom. The cuffs were so perfectly fitted to Auba’s wrists that they stayed snugly in place, even with the weight of the other end hanging down.

Matze undressed Auba slowly and carefully, uncovering every inch of Auba’s gorgeous skin until he stood naked and vulnerable in front of him. And then he settled Auba on the bed, propping his upper body up with a nest of pillows.

‘Are you sure, Pierre? Completely sure?’ Matze asked.

Auba knew that he had to say it out loud this time. So he cleared his throat. ‘Yes, Matthias. This is what I want. This is what I need.’

Matze took the keys to the handcuffs out of his pocket, placing them on the bedside table where Auba could clearly see them.

'Auba, you know if at any time ...' his voice trailed off.

Auba knew that he had to give Matze the courage that he needed, that he had to reassure Matze that this really was what he wanted. 'Matthias. I love you and trust you more than I ever thought it was possible to love and trust another human being. This is something I have wanted for a long time, but I never thought I would find someone who made me feel safe and secure enough to be able to ask for it. And then I found you.'

The bed shifted slightly as Matze climbed onto it beside him. Matze lifted first one wrist and then the other, fixing the other end of the handcuffs to the metal frame of their bed. He ran his hands down the now exposed undersides of Auba’s arms, making him shiver.

‘Comfortable?’

‘Oh yes,’ breathed Auba. And he was. Nestled securely in the pile of pillows, his hands restrained, he felt safe and warm and cosseted. He pulled slightly at his restraints, not to try to free himself, but to feel the comforting embrace of his handcuffs.

Now Matze undressed himself, leaning naked against the wall at the foot of their bed. ‘You know what I am going to now, don’t you?’

And Auba did. His fantasy on the island had been for Matze to masturbate in front of him. And he had dreamed of a repeat performance back home in Dortmund. In his mind it had been Matze who was laid out on the bed in front of him. But this was so much better than _anything_ Auba had ever imagined.

Matze began to tease himself ever so slowly, one hand circling his nipples, every so often pinching one and making himself groan, his nails scratching over the sensitive skin of his chest. The other hand was gently cupping and fondling his balls. Once Matze … and Auba! … were breathing harder, Matze slowly began to stroke his length, not using any pressure, but enough so that Auba could see his cock getting harder and thicker and the first glistening drops of pre-come make their appearance.

Matze’s cock twitched and pulsed to the rhythm of this gentle caressing, obviously as excited and aroused as Auba was himself. Matze kept this up for what seemed like an eternity, Auba had no idea how he could stand it. But there was a wolfish gleam in Matze’s beautiful eyes that told him just how much he was enjoying this.

Matze settled himself back against the wall, his thighs spread and his legs ever so slightly bent. Then he began to stroke himself in earnest. His breath was coming hard and fast and he was groaning almost constantly. Auba could hear the faintly moist sound of Matze satisfying himself and see the sensitive engorged head of his cock proud and exposed with every thrust into Matze’s hand.

The last time Matze had been doing this _in front_ of Auba; this time he was doing it _for_ Auba.

 Much to Auba’s surprise, Matze came almost silently this time, more with a gasp than a cry. But the expression on his face told the story of how hard he had come, eyes tight shut, head back, mouth open and gasping for air. Auba had never seen a more beautiful sight than his Matze like this, just for him.

‘Do you want to taste me?’

Auba gulped. This was a side of Matze he had never seen before. He nodded his agreement eagerly.

Matze came over to him and knelt astride Auba. He let Auba bathe him with his tongue, lapping at the warm, fragrant, salty skin of Matze’s groin and abdomen, licking him clean and savouring him on his tongue, relishing the unfamiliar taste of Matze’s seed mingled with his sweat and the underlying scent of his body. Auba buried his nose in Matze’s pubic hair, where he smelt of sweat, sex and the deliciousness of pure Matze, breathing him in deeply.

Once Auba had thoroughly cleaned Matze, covering his skin with silvery traces of saliva, Matze sat back on his heels, a self-satisfied expression on his face. He nodded at Auba’s aching, weeping manhood. ‘I suppose we should do something about that now.’

Without waiting for an answer, he kissed his way down Auba’s torso. Ignoring Auba’s poor cock, much to its disgust and frustration, he soothed Auba’s inner thighs with catlike licks. He bit gently where Auba’s thighs met his buttocks, making him groan with heady mix of pain and pleasure. Finally, Matze’s mouth moved a step closer to where Auba needed it to be, licking and sucking at the tender spot between his thighs and his balls.

Matze took a deep breath and slowly but firmly licked Auba’s cock from its base to just below the head, stopping just short of the sensitive tip. Matze repeated this, over and over again, until Auba finally started to beg, ‘Please, Matze. It’s too much. I need …‘

But Matze ignored his pleas. He knew that Auba could take so much more of this teasing. And he would. Matze continued to lick Auba’s length, massaging the delicate skin that was as soft as the velvet lining Auba’s handcuffs. Auba’s cock was nearly as hard as the metal of his handcuffs. Velvet over steel. That was his Auba. And that was why he had chosen the beautiful blue velvet to line Auba’s handcuffs.

At last he breathed over the sensitive head of Auba’s cock. Auba was so unbearably aroused by this point that the mere feeling of Matze’s breath ghosting over him went through him like a jolt of electricity, causing him to tug at his restraints. So Matze did it again. And again. Torturing Auba with pleasure. And then he slowly dipped his tongue into Auba’s slit, lapping at him, licking up every drop of his delicious nectar. Matze lowered his head further, first taking the sensitive head of Auba’s cock into his mouth and swirling around it with his tongue.

Then he finally took Auba deep into his mouth. He knew that Auba wouldn’t last long now, he was out of his mind with need. And he was right. Auba came screaming his name, over and over, almost blacking out with the force of his orgasm.

Matze sucked Auba through his climax, before quickly unfastening him and holding him close while he was still pliant and limp in his afterglow. Matze was one of the very few men who were bigger and stronger than Auba, who could enfold Auba in his arms and snuggle him safe and secure. And he did. For tonight and forever.

Auba’s beautiful jewelled velvet-lined handcuffs lived safely tucked away in the bottom drawer. They didn’t need to come out very often. Knowing they were there was enough for Auba. But whenever he needed them, Auba just had to ask.


End file.
